Bonds of Blood
by Ruki-kun6
Summary: a work of fiction that involves vampires not the gay ones , and various other creatures.
1. Chapter 1 and 2

Bonds of Blood

By: Rukikun6

Chapter one: What War created

It is said that the bonds connect everyone in the world by invisible threads, that once harness someone can hold the strength of the world in their hands.

The date was April 30th 1945, nearing the end of the Second World War. I had already spent two years in this bloody hell people call the "war to end it all" between the nut-job religious soldiers, and the ones who seem to rather enjoy killing, I was quite normal. Well, that is until the final surge of the war. Then things got, well to put it in easy terms complicated.

Gun fire echoed over the battlefield, as tanks shot of shells of ammunition and mortar fire rained down. A squad of troops headed up a set of stairs towards a door at the end of the corridor. They arrived there and figures were talking. One spoke only in German.

On the other side of the door a man with medium styed hair, with eyes as red as hell itself, spoke to a man who was known as Hitler. "You have served your purpose; it was Zane's intentions to remove any loose strings, in the likely case of your failure."

Hitler mumbled something in German as the man with red eyes stared into his and said to him "you will pull out your pistol and shoot yourself" the he looked over to the girl in the room and handed her a pill "you will take this pill as soon as he shoots himself" Hitler then shot himself, and she took the pill.

The soldiers on the outside of the door busted in with guns ready to blaze. The man took most of them out without even as much as a sweat. One soldier was able to stand up, and throw off his helmet, the soldiers name tag said "Private Frost" his blond hair was outline by a light white tint to it. He looked at the man with his green eyes. "Not today "as he pulled out his pistol to shoot at him. But in a flash the red haired man grabbed him and through him against the wall.

Still holding his neck the man opened his mouth revealing two sharp fangs. Frost looked at him confused and grasping for air. The man smiled "you will make a great meal" and bit into his neck drawing blood. More soldiers ran into the room and started blasting bullets into the man, and he was forced to throw frost to the ground, and bust through the window.

Frost laid there on the floor, his body started to get colder. He couldn't move his body and it felt as if death had come to claim his soul. In that moment he was sure he was going to die, but in the moments following his body underwent very unnatural changes and for some odd reason he craved something he had never even dreamed of before. Blood. His body rose from the floor and he latched on to the first soldier close to him biting into him in multiple places, the other soldiers raised their guns but hesitated to fire. Wings began to form out of Frost's back and he stabbed the other two soldiers through with them.

(Everything fades to black).(cuts to Frost setting in a chair) He looks up, from the journal he was writing in, on the front of it said " property of Aiden Frost"

Chapter two: As the wildflowers bloom

London England, 1428

A girl with hip length black hair with a blue tint, and dark blue eyes set down at a table. She looked like she weighed around 99 lbs. and she had a slim/slander body build smiled and looked up to find her mother smiling back at her as she brings her a cake that she had hand made herself.

Her mom looked at her "it's your big day Alexander, you get the family heritage passed onto you" Alexander looked at the cake "I've been waiting for sixteen years for this day mother and its almost here."

Alexander's mother looked out the window into the night and smiled "we shall pass it onto you in mere minutes when the lunar eclipse is at its center" Alexander looked over at her "mother why do I have to wait for the eclipse?"

Her mother kept looking out at the window "in transformation the eclipse escalates ones true self to one's pure essence"

She walked over to Alexander and stood behind her "sweetie this will only hurt for a little while." She bit into Alexander's neck softly, not to cause too much discomfort. She drains some blood not to incredibly much, and Alexander's eyes begin to change from the dark blue to a dark purple color.

Alexander coughs and her fingernails begin to grow longer, the color of her skin drains and turns pail white, Fangs begin to grow in her mouth. She raises her head and her fingernails dig into the table "mother… is this craving for blood?"

She smiled at Alexander "yes my dear" she brings a piece of bloody meat in front of her and Alexander drains the blood from the meat." Blood is…interesting"

(Skips to 100 years)

Alexander stands on the roof top of a building in an all black outfit that has a hood. She looks over and a cat is standing on the roof next to her, it is a long haired black cat with one white paw which happened to be its left one.

They overlook the city in silence. "Soon Apocalypse meow the painting will be ours" she smiled with and interesting look on her face Apocalypse meow meows at her in agreement.

She jumps from one roof top to another, and scales down the side of the building to the main entrance and broke through one of the windows silently. She slips past the guards without being detected.

She walks toward the painting and a guard appears in front of her "what do we have here, a thief?"

She smiled and kicked him in the face "oh you have no idea" she took the painting out of place and escapes successfully with Apocalypse meow by her side. "we did it" she said as she smiled.

(Present (2012))

Alexander walks around on the street and takes a cell phone out of her pocket. "Things have changed way too much for my liking, but then again, I'm immortal."

Apocalypse meow walked next to her and rubbed against her leg. "Meow"

Alexander picked her up and held her "well at least I have you baby girl" she smiled as she petted her.

She continued to walk on and a car drives by and Alexander looks up at it "and I defiantly hate those "cars" I prefer horses"

She looks around more "what happened when I could actually enjoy the night instead of this way of life"

A van pulls up and men step out, they are all dressed in dark colors. The get closer to her "how are you doing pretty little girl"

She looks at them "I'd stay away from me if I were you, you bunch of creepy old men."

They smiled" don't think that's a good idea to threaten us, we have you out numbered" she smiled and took them out in a blink of an eye without hesitation.

A figure came forward out of the darkness, his eyes glowed green and his blond hair stood out in his pale complexion. "Well looks like you can handle yourself very well"

Alexander looks at the man "and you were creepily watching me from the shadows?"

He smiled "eh not so much just checking up on these guys actually, been harassing and kidnapping women for a while now. "

Alexander smiled "so the creepy vigilante?"

.


	2. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Business

Aiden smiled "if you would call it that" he brushed the hair out of his face.

Alexander looks him over "who are you exactly?" He smiled, showing one fang, and bowed before her "Aiden Frost at your service"

She kept looking him over "and i should know who that is?" He laughed a little "after tonight you will".

She gave him a weird look "you some kind of pervert like them?" He scratched his head "not what I meant"

"Then what is your business here?" she asked in a more serious voice then before. He cracked his hands "you are a vampire aren't you?"

"Is it that obvious to everyone?" she said with a hint of confusion. "Well only one of super human strength could dispatch that many men at one time." He said with a smirk.

She giggled "you're a smart one aren't you?" she said sarcastically. He gave her weird look then stuck his hands in his jacket pockets "I know a lot about you Alexander Wildflower"

She took a step back "how do you know…" he cut her off mid-sentence " don't worry I'm not one of the many people who want you hurt, dead or worse" She didn't move "worse?"

He looked at her "trust me, you don't want to know" She nods "ok then" he begins to walk towards her and she pulls out a knife "stay there I don't know if I can trust you yet"

He smiles and pulls out a gun "don't bring a knife to a gun fight I wouldn't hesitate" she rolls her eyes "Really? Not above shooting an almost defenseless woman?" He put the gun away "if I wanted you dead well, you would be, and then again you could have taken the gun from me at any time, master thief"

She looked at him "so what is it you want?" he smiled "I wish your assistance; you will be well paid for the work you will do for me."

She nodded in agreement "sounds logical to me, but I'm warning you screw me over and you will regret it."

They both walked away into the darkness.

(Three weeks later)

Aiden stared at a TV screen watching it closely, his eye balls never leaving it. A man with black hair and about 5'7 with a somewhat buff body type walked up behind him "doing some observation brother?"

"Indeed Madox," he said with a little bit of a grin. Madox looked over his shoulder "so brother, who is the girl" he took no time to reply "her name is Silvia; she may be the one we have been looking for a while now"

"So how did you get the footage of her?" Madox asked in curiosity. Aiden smiled showing his fangs "a little Flower named Alexander" Madox just smiled "ah so the master thief is as good as our informant said?"

"Indeed brother." (The screen continues to play as the scene changes to the girl in the video)

The girl sat down at a table in a coffee shop her medium dark brown, was covering her face, as she moved it out of her face her ice blue eyes stood out, for that of a humans.

She stood up with the cup of coffee in her hand and headed toward the door, as a man with all green hair walked by her. He seemed to be dressed in a weird outfit, but she paid no attention to him, after all it was New York.

She walked out into the darkness, unaware of what fate really had planned for her.


	3. Chapter 4 and 5

Chapter 4: Winged Vigilante

As Silvia walked into the darkness someone was watching her, someone with his own agenda. His medium purple hair stood out, as he watched her with his blood red eyes. He smiled showing medium length fangs. He kept following her, close, but keeping a distance from her, not to alert her to his presence.

Aiden watched from a rooftop nearby as he easily spotted the vampire watching her. He began to mumble to himself "hm... wait a minute I know ..." he began to remember the night he was turned "he looks like the man who turned me. If it is then this is just as I thought."

The man walked closer to Silvia and grinned as he stood behind her. She began to feel a weird presence behind her and looked, as her eyes met his, Aiden glided down from the top of the building right beside him, and threw him backwards. "Run now, if you value your life, Silvia"

She looked puzzled and scared "what the hell is going on?"

The man jumped to his feet, and Aiden prepared himself "no time just go!"

The man smiled "it's been a long time since I've seen you, that's right, I didn't finish you" Aiden smiled "not going to use your cheap trick on me?"

He smiled and drew his knife "I don't have time for this right now, in time I will destroy you." He smiled flashing by Aiden in the blink of an eye driving the blade into his chest and knocking him to his knees.

Aiden clutched the handle of the knife easily pulling it out. "Bastard, glad I don't need to use my lungs."

He stood up; throwing the knife to the ground and wings sprung out of his back, and used them to soar into the sky, quickly spotted Silvia and the vampire. He smiled and landed in front of her, extended one of his wings around her, impaling the man through his chest with the wing as he leaped forward towards her. Then Aiden threw him off his wing to the side against a wall.

He coughed up some black liquid and laughed as he said " heh, you have much to learn boy." He smiled at them and vanished from sight.

Silvia looked at his wings, then passed out from the disbelief. Aiden took her to his hideout and laid her in a spare bed that was vacant.

(Mean while somewhere in Romania)

The purple haired man walked into a room that was large and covered in a red and gold paint scheme. A throne chair sat in the middle of the room, it seemed to be decked out a little, with various buttons.

A man with long menacing black hair set in the chair. His eyes were a golden color, and he stared down at the lesser vampire "Isaac, have you completed the task assigned to you?"

Isaac hesitated for a moment and kneeled "Master Zane, there were complications with the assigned task."

Zane looked down at him from the thrown with a look of disappointment "what kind of complication?"

Isaac looked at the ground "a rouge vampire interfered as I went to extract the girl"

Zane stood up, pulled out a sword, walked over to him and stabbed it into his knee, digging it in deeply. "This is only a taste of your punishment; you of all people have never let me down. Do not fail me again, now get out of my sight, and find the girl and bring her here!"

Zane went back to set on his thrown as the lesser vampire Isaac walked away with an angry look on his face.

Another vampire walked up and handed Zane a goblet that was filled with fresh blood. "Why is it so hard to get things done these days?" he asked out loud, but wasn't meaning to.

The vampire that handed him the goblet smiled "most of the vampires these days are mere shells of the former legends such as you my master."

Zane smiled "indeed"

Chapter 5:Family

(Aiden's hideout the next day)

Aiden walked up to Alexander who was admiring a piece of art work that, he had her steal for him. "Very nice work Alexander" he smiled and handed her an envelope full of money.

She smiled "no problem, I love art anyway, so I rather enjoy stealing it to begin with" she stuck the envelope into her pocket and began to look over the collection Aiden had collected over the years he was alive.

Aiden smiled "it may not be much compared to your collection, but it keeps me entertained."

Alexander looked over at him for a minute "still lacking a little of the essential art from some of the most famous artists"

Aiden smiled and walked over closer to her "Alexander, I would like to make you an offer, I would like to permanently employ your services"

She smiled "I like your style Aiden, so I gladly accept your offer."

Madox walks up to them both "gee I can tell you two really love art" he said with a little bit of sarcasm in his voice.

Aiden looked over at him "you never were one who cared much for art brother"

Madox just grinned "touché brother, this dog is not one of the fancy type, I prefer weapons to art"

Silvia began to move around in the bed and woke up in a cold sweat "where in the hell.. am i?" she asked herself out loud

Aiden walked into the room "well I see our guest is awake."

Silvia looked up at him "who the hell are you and where am i?" He smiled at her "my name is Aiden Frost, and it seems there are a lot of people after you for some reason."

She scratched her head "am I special or something?" he smiled showing one fang, from the blood sample I took of you, I'd say quite"

She looked at him weirdly "blood sample, what else have you done to me?"

He looked serious "what do you think I am some kind of a pervert?" she looked curious "well how do I know? I don't know you!"

He looked at "I saved you from the hands of a merciless man, you should be thanking me!" "If you think so" She retorted.

He grinned and he walked out of the room, and Alexander walked into the room to greet her, as she walked by she said to him sarcastically "really know how to charm them don't you?" He just kept walking but she read his thoughts telepathically. He was saying to her "I was planning to turn her but I'll leave that up to you alexander" she had a sarcastic look on her face and thought to herself "great Aiden just great you know I hate feeding on humans"

Alexander walked over to Silvia "I swear that man knows nothing about how to talk to women" Silvia looked Alexander over "well it's nice to be greeted by someone a little less weird"

Alexander smiled "I'll take that as a compliment, it will be nice to have a female companionship around this place, gets kind of boring"

Silvia smiled "so tell me what's with that Aiden guy? Is he some kind of demon or something?"

Alexander looked at her and revealed her fangs to Silvia "honey were what you may call Vampires" Silvia looked confused "vampires?"

Alexander just nodded "yes not only that the creatures from fairy tales exist as well."

Aiden stood on the other side of the door listening to the conversation. And then walked in "I'll take over from here Alexander" Alexander stood there "nah I got it Aiden" he smiles "if you wish" he walks back out of the room to where he was standing before.

Alexander looks deeply into Silvia's eyes and draws her close to her. "It will only hurt for a second" Silvia looks confused "what will?"

"I'm sorry I have to be the one who does this" she pulls Silvia closer to her and bits into her neck softly at first, then it becomes more intense and she drains more blood out of her.

Silvia's head starts to spin and she blacks out. She open's her eyes again, and fangs start to grow into her mouth "what have you done to me?" she said with a little bit of hunger in her voice.

Alexander hands her a packet of blood "welcome to the family Silvia"


	4. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Ace of Blood

It seemed as if the coldness of death had snuck up upon her in the very moment she embraced her fate and became one with reality that she was no longer human anymore, and no longer could be.

Silvia sucked down the blood pack in a matter of seconds. Her body trembled "what have you done to me?" She repeated because she had not been answered the first time.

Aiden walked in and stood by Alexander "you have become like us. Special"

Her eyes showed irritation "why did you do this to me? What if I didn't want this?"

He just smiled" you really have no idea of your heritage do you?"

She looked him over "which is?"

Alexander looked them over curiously and thought to herself "what are they even talking about?"

Aiden walked closer to Silvia "you were one of the only human descendants from Lestat's bloodline" she scratched her head "one of the most known Vampires in folklore?"

He ran his hand through his hair "heh folklore, more like history, those stories are not works of fiction."

She pulled back the covers and stood up "then I am a vampire?" he smiled seeing the ambition in her eyes "very much so, and an important one at that"

Aiden and Alexander left the room to give Silvia time to absorb the news she had just been given. Aiden walked to the roof of the building and stared down into the city as snowflakes came down all around him "Soon..."

(Somewhere in Transylvania 2 days later)

A woman with red hair and menacingly red eyes, chased a wounded man through the woods, he was missing an arm bleeding badly, all over leaving a trail easy for her to follow. She smiled as she closed the gap in between them.

He tripped over a limb and feel face first into the dirt and she stood above him "get up" she said in a menacing voice, the man with the one good arm he had used it to lift himself to his knees, then he pulled out a cross and began to pray in Latin "In nómine Patris et Fílii et Spíritus" She smiled "your god cannot save you from me"

Her fingernails extended into long claws, as she lunged them forward tearing right into the man's throat, then moving them around severing his head from the rest of his body. She walked away from the bloody scene.

"Another man of god thinking it's his place to "purify" me because I am damned" she smirked cleaning the blood from her hands at a nearby stream.

Isaac walked up behind her "aren't you a piece of work?" he asked sarcastically

She extended her claws again, swiftly turned around and made one slash attempt towards him as his eyes locked with hers. He smiled "now take your left hand and run the claws through your right hand" she did what the man forced her to do as she did so she growled with defiance "how dare you"

He looked her over "I see you prefer action compared to small talk, for an assassin such as yourself you don't like to clean up your messes"

She smirked "why bother, they never deserve a proper burial." He shook his head "its people like you who give us vampires a bad name"

A group of men caring rifles and torches from a nearby village walked up upon them all shouting "demon Girl! Monster! She most dies!"

Isaac turned around and they met his gaze he mumbled something and they all raised their rifles and shot each other, the red haired saw her chance and took off as soon as Isaac turned around to deal with them.

He scratched his head "well played Ace, but I've completed the task I was sent here to do" he walked away back into the darkness with a smirk on his face

(The next night)

Aiden looked up on computer reports of mysterious killings in a village about a 4 hour drive from where the lair they were staying at was. He smiled as he loaded his hand gun and packed ammo into his belt, Silvia and Alexander looked at and Alexander said "going somewhere?" Silvia was about to ask the same thing but Alexander had beaten her to it first.

He looked at them seriously "strange things happening not far from here, you two wish to come you may"

Silvia and Alexander smiled and started packing things for the trip ahead of them. Aiden handed them both daggers and pistols, "you never know what we might encounter"

(After a 4 hour car ride they arrive at their target location)

All three of them study over the body of the priest who had been disfigured; a look of disgust came upon his face "damn been a while since I've seen a mess this bad"

Alexander thought to herself "this is nothing to what I use to be" she about said it out loud but managed to keep it from coming out.

Silvia saw a trail of pure black blood, and she looked over to Aiden "that's strange" she pointed to it. Alexander looked at Aiden and said to him telepathically "she's stating a fact both you and me knew from the moment we arrived. As well as the fact that the person who did this is watching us" Aiden nodded.

The girl with Red hair dropped down from a nearby tree and smirked "great more vampires in on my territory "she extended her claws and hissed, before she struck at Aiden, but he was quick enough to extend one of his wings and block the blow knocking her to the ground, then used it to stab her through her shoulder pinning her to the tree. "That's enough" The girl smiled "impressive. I didn't expect this much from the aura around your body" He smiled "you would be surprised."


	5. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Draco (Dracula)

Aiden smiled at the girl and Pulled out his pistol. "Are you going to calm down now?" She smirked "eh not much I can do now it seems." She relaxed herself and retracted her claws.

He smiled, holstered his gun and retracted his wing. "I have no reason to harm you further" she smiled "besides the fact you are trespassing on my territory"

Alexander spoke sarcastically "you don't own this place" the woman smirked "touché"

Alexander smiled "we should spar sometime" the woman nodded "names Ace Nightingale" alexander shook aces hand "and my name is Alexander Wildflower"

Ace just smiled "nice to meet you" Aiden watched them both, and looked around more. "You left one hell of a mess here Ace"

She looked over at him "I've done worse" Silvia looked over at her "is every vampire so homicidal?" Ace looked her over "I can tell by the way you smell you're a newbie, so I'm not surprised you don't know much"

Silvia looked offended and looked away. Aiden smiled at her "so how about coming with us?" Ace just looked around "eh sure, beats the hell out of being around here." All four of them walked off into the darkness.

(12:00 a.m. New York streets)

A man with jet black hair, it was cut between medium and short length, his golden eyes stood out compared to the paleness of his skin. He smiled revealing an entire mouth full of sharp fangs. "Even after two thousand years, mortal's still seem to interest me"

He continued to walk the empty streets unnoticed except for one man who followed him at a somewhat close distance. The man's golden eyes shined in the almost pure darkness as he walked into an ally.

The man chasing him ran into to alleyway behind him, slowly pulling out his knife. "Give me all your money" he said to the golden eyed man, who slowly turned around he spoke with somewhat of a Transylvanian accent "bad day for you" he smiled showing his mouth full of fangs.

The man backed up into the street "what the hell are you!" he shouted, but in the blink of an eye the golden eyed man had slashed his fingernails through the man's throat, and he squirted blood everywhere, he looked up at a nearby camera which appeared to have recorded the last part of what just happened.

He mouthed the words "I'm back"

(1:00 a.m. Aiden's hideout)

Aiden does his regular routine and watches the city's footage, which he has hacked into, and stumbles upon the footage of the golden eyed man. And spoke to himself "golden eyes, I've only encountered one such person with that color eyes, could it be."

He was cut off by Alexander "you do this a lot, don't you?" he turned around "quite, never know what I will come across"

She looked at the screen "who's the man with the golden eyes?" he looked back over at the screen "I don't know, I haven't done any research on it yet"

She smiled "oh Aiden I swear all you ever do is stair at that thing and do research, you need to spend some time having fun"

He looked over at her "fun? I'm immortal, I've had fun. Now I have a job to do" She looked over at him "gee you're a buzz kill sometimes you know that?" that managed to get a little smile out of Aiden.

He grabbed a nearby book and began to flip through it and after five minutes he found something that caught his eyes it was entitled "known Elders from the pure blood era"

He came across the names, Dracula, Lestat, and a few others. The Description of Dracula matched the description of the man in the video and Aiden looked a little surprised "Hm..."

Alexander looked at him "what's the matter Aiden?" she asked with pure curiosity

He looked up still with the surprised look on his face "we've got a decent sized problem on our hands"

She placed her hand on his shoulder "which is?"

As Aiden said the words he was unsure whether even he could believe it "Dracula has returned" Alexander looked at him more serious "Wait the Dracula?"

He nodded his head "that's the one, I thought he was destroyed centuries ago"

Alexander looked at him "Aiden, we both know your breed doesn't die easily, we never have" he just smiled "very true, well-spoken Miss Wildflower" She smiled at the way he had said it.


	6. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Set in motion

(Paris France)

A woman with long all black hair backs up against a brick wall, she hisses and shows her fangs as a man with pure white hair that was cut short, wearing a white trench coat walked closer to her he pulled out a jug of water that had a cross on it and smiled "end of the line"

He threw the water on the girl and she began to scream in pain, the water was melting her skin from her body; he took out a cross from his jacket pocket.

He clicked a button in the center of it and a 4 inch blade extended from it, he poured some of the holy water on it, then stabbed the girl through the heart with it, as he did so she began to catch fire and turn to ash.

He smiled taking out a pin and paper scratching out another name on the list "one more down."

He smiled looking at the next name on his list, which read "Alexander Wildflower"

He lit himself a cigarette then walked into the darkness.

(Romania: Zane's domain)

Zane sat in his thrown and began to think to himself.

Isaac came before him "it has been completed master" he said with a hint of excite meant, Isaac always seemed to be so eager to please Zane , no matter what it was he was sent to do.

Zane gave him a nod "good I had hoped you would not fail me at such a simple task as that" Zane threw Isaac a gun to him "as a reward you have earned your weapon of choice back to your side"

A smile came across Isaac's face as he picked up the pistol which had a nazi swastika on the side of it. "It feels like forever since I've held you" he said to himself holding the gun. Zane somewhat rolled his eyes at Isaac

"I will never understand his love for such a weapon, nor do I care" he thought to himself.

Isaac smiled "any new assignments master?" Zane looked down on him "you will be trailing to New York, its time you got you get what you failed retreated last time"

Isaac nodded at Zane as he spoke to him "very well" Zane stood up "and one more thing, bring back the one who stopped you last time, kill anyone but them that get in your way I want him to pay for his insolence"

Isaac smiled walking away from Zane's thrown and out into the courtyard.

(Aiden's dream)

Aiden lay chained to the floor in a cold room, his arms had crosses burnt into them, he was out cold, Madox stood on the other side of the door, banged on it, but his human strength couldn't budge it, so he began to change.

He became hairy and changed into his full werewolf form, and easily ripped the door open. He ran inside to find Aiden laying on the floor still chained up, as madox ran up to him Aiden began to come to consciousness, an image of Isaac came into Aiden's head and a voice said "kill your brother Aiden i order it"

Aiden reached for a gun near his hand that had a nazi symbol on it, and stood to his feet, he then pointed the gun at Madox and pulled the trigger sending and entire clip of bullets into his brother.

(Aiden's hideout 7:30 p.m.)

Aiden kicked open his coffin door and stretched his arms and legs, while yawning

Madox walked up the stairs to find his brother already up "for once I don't have to wake you up from that dreaded coffin" Aiden smiled at him "brother, I've had another dream"

Madox studied him over "another dream huh? They keep getting more frequent"

Aiden hugged his brother as he the visions of his dream "brother promise me something."

Madox looked at his brother closely "what is it?" Aiden smiled at his brother a little "if I'm ever captured, never come after me"

Madox patted his brother on the back "you know I can never promise you that, you are my brother after all." Aiden played with his blond hair a little "same to you brother, just wanted you to know, I love you"

Madox smiled "don't go all mushy on me, we've got work to get done, don't need to be romanticizing instead "

Alexander and Silvia both listened to their conversation from opposite sides of a wall. Alexander giggled at what Madox had said "gee I swear men can be fruit cakes sometimes"

Silvia thought to herself "I wonder what his "dreams" are about" Then went about on her business.

(8:00 a.m. New York)

The man wearing the white trench coat stepped out of a cab and into a busy street, looked around and smiled. "Been a long time since I've been to a city this big, it's going to get exciting" he started walking then vanished into the crowd of people that were going about their normal day, thinking nothing of the man.


	7. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:Capture.

Aiden slowly put his coat on and loaded a clip into his hand gun. Alexander looked at him "going out?"

He slid it into the holster at his side, and then looked up at her with a serious face "I'm going after the man who turned me"

Alexander just looked at him "I'm going with you" Aiden just nodded as she threw on a coat and followed him down the stairs that lead out of his hideout.

They took a taxi five blocks away from the Hideout, they both got out. Two figures in all black watched them closely and began to follow them, both alexander and Aiden walked kept walking down the street and a third man in black blocked there way.

They all pulled out semi-automatic machineguns and pointed them at the two. A voice spoke out of the darkness "Fire", in an instant all three men fired upon them simultaneously, without hesitation. Aiden's wings surrounded the two of them and blocked all the bullets. "As I though"

He smiled and looked at Alexander who grabs her weapon of choice off her back which is a reapers scythe that has a blade on each end of it.

She smiles as she throws the scythe at the two men behind them, with perfect balance it slices the first man in two and swings around decapitating the second man, before coming back to her like a boomerang, and landing in her hand.

As she does this Aiden smiles and upholsters his hand gun taking the third man out in the blink of an eye with two shots from his gun.

Isaac smiled and came out of the shadows "well done, but I have more where that comes from"

More men with armed weapons step out of the shadows, and Alexander makes quick work of them. Isaac smiles as he his eyes met hers and he said "stab yourself" she took the scythe and stabbed it into her chest. Before she blacked out she saw Isaac take control of Aiden and then darkness.

Alexander woke up in her coffin, she threw open the door. "Where is he!" she screamed. Madox looked at her with a frown. "I wish I bloody knew, you were the last one to see him."

Alexander looked up at him "I'm going after him" madox nodded and went and talked to Silvia and Ace. He looked at Silvia "we need to avoid you being to close to Zane's lair after all, you are what he is after" She nodded "its fine I guess"

Alexander packed her bags, grabbed several different weapons, as Madox, and Ace began to prepare as well, they slowly walked out of the apartment and Silvia locked the door behind them from the inside.

The man with the white hair and white coat watched them walk away and after they were out of sight he broke down the door, he grabbed two crosses out of his jacket and pressed a button, they both turned to pistols.

The door being broken open Silvia and she jumped, grabbing a pistol from underneath a desk close to her. The man got closer to where she was and she fired rounds off at him, one barely glanced him and the other bullets were off quite a bit.

He smiled and shot back at her, on hit her in the torso and another in her right arm, she flew back against the wall. He walked closer to her and placed a gun to her head as he observed her. Something speaks to him in his mind "if you bring her to me Zero, you will be righteously rewarded."

He smiled "I see, and yesterday I was just taking care of vampires who may possibly be a threat to you"

Silva looked at Zero "are you going to finish me?" Zero just smirked "of only" he took out a knife and stabbed it into the back of Silvia's head, she blacked out almost instantly. Zero smiled standing over her "Zane it is done, I shall bring her to you." He picked her up and put her on his back.

(Zane's lair)

Isaac brought Aiden in front of Zane and made Aiden get down on his knees. Zane looked Aiden over. "And where is the girl?" Isaac looked confused "girl? I though you said to bring back the one who was responsible from stopping me catch her?"

Zane looked over at him "Idiot! I said get the girl and the one who stopped you!"

Isaac looked disappointed "hm…" Zane just smiled "I have an agent on the way with her anyway," Zane walked over in front of Aiden and grabbed him by the throat, the looked over at Isaac "release him"

Isaac smiled "I release you from your restraints" Aiden's muscles began to free themselves up and he grabbed Zane's hands at his throat, and one of his wings extended Stabbing Zane through the chest.

Zane just laughed "pathetic boy, Isaac please restrains him once more" Isaac did without hesitation.

Isaac looked Aiden over "how dare he even try to defy you lord Zane." Zane looked down on Aiden, "take him to the dungeon for now, his fate will be decided later."


	8. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Bad blood

Alexander, Ace, and Madox look from the outside of the castle to the inside, and spot a man setting on a throne.

Madox spoke out loud "he's in there I can smell him" Ace looked at him "you know we can't just rush in there after him. That vampire at the throne there is exerting tremendous pressure."

Alexander looked at them both. "I've seen this man before, I'd love to fight him, but we don't have much time."

All three of them walked away from the window and looked for an easy entrance to get into.

Isaac walked down to Aiden's prison cell with a smile on his face. In the meantime, Zero arrived at the castle with Silvia, he took her down to a prison cell opposite of Aiden's and shut up as he heard Isaac begin to talk to Aiden, since Zero somewhat enjoyed ease dropping.

Isaac smiled and looked down at him. "Look at you now, pathetic and unable to do anything, but I do have some purpose for you"

Aiden struggled to look up at him "you beat me, starved me, and bound my power, what help could I possibly be to you?"

Isaac smiled and looked him over "in more ways than you know" Aiden lowered his head and as he did, Isaac grabbed his neck and forced him to look into his eyes "you will shoot the next person through this door that is not me"

And threw his gun down by Aiden and kicked him in the head. He walked out of the room, locked the door, and then walked up the stairs to Zane's thrones room.

Zero remained behind the door in Silvia's room and looked at her; he pulled his knife out of the back of her head. Then smiled "Zane, I happened to overhear a conversation between, Isaac and Aiden, it appears his intentions are impure to what yours are"

Zane replied "keep an eye on him from the shadows for me that is your new tasks" Zero nodded and kept to the shadows behind Isaac watching his every move closely.

Madox, ace and Alexander watched two guards who stood next to an entrance, alexander's face lit up with enthusiasm "there mine"

She pulled out her Scythe and moved closer to them, she took one swipe with it, and sliced them both in half in one move. "To easy" she smiled and motioned them to move forward, they moved inside of the building at a cautious pace.

Isaac returned in front of Zane and said in a little bit of a hateful tone in his voice "it is done father"

Zane looked over at him "you dare speak to me in a hateful tone" Isaac Laughed and glared into Zane's eyes "you've disrespected me for too long! I am not some damn servant of yours, I am your son!"

Zane upholstered his sword from his side. "You will regret this you brat, you of all people should know better than this."

Isaac had pure hatred in his eyes "in one thousand years you never have once shown me any kind of compassion father!"

Zane stood up and clenched on of his fists "Know your place boy"

Isaac smiled with a look of pure madness, and gazed into Zane's eyes "you will walk to the spot in front of me"

Zane's body began to move closer to Isaac and he had pure anger in his eyes "damn you boy, I should have never of gave you the gift"

(Meanwhile in Aiden's cell)

Aiden heard a knock on the wall beside his cell "you still alive over there?" the person asked in a feminine voice. Aiden replied weakly "if you wish to call it that"

She laughed "names Casey, what's yours" Aiden smiled "we may never see each other's faces, so what difference does knowing names do?" She laughed "I already know your name is Aiden, and earlier you defied Zane directly, you sir have some balls."

A smile came across Aiden's face "I guess I'll take that as a complement, your fine by me, when I get out I'll let you out to"

She replied back with "I've been here fifthly years, I'm not expecting much at this point."

(Back to Zane's throne room)

Zane struggled to life his sword up and stab Isaac through as he stood directly in front of him. Isaac just smiled "oh look who's helpless now." He smirked and pulled out a dagger, and began to stab him in the chest with it.

Zero stood in the shadows, and clicked a button on one of his knives, and with a lot of agility threw it straight in the back of Isaac's head, right where his nerves connect to his brain.

In a matter of seconds, Isaac's eyes went completely white in color. And he stood there in place. Zane laughed when he regained control of his body "how dare you, after all I've done for you!"

He looked over Isaac's body and smiled, taking his sword and running it through Isaac's chest, and pulled it out; he then raised his hand and placed it on Isaacs head "I reject your right"

A light began to shine out of Isaac's head and Zane grabbed the light and pulled it out of his head. Absorbing it into his hand.

Isaac's body turned to stone and Zane slashed it into two with his sharp blade, and it crumbled when it hit the floor.

Alexander and Madox manage to find their way down to the cell Aiden is being held in, Madox sniffed the air. "I smell Silvia as well, he looks over in the cell across from Aiden's "my god not you two" Ace walked over to Silvia's cell, "I'll free her, you get him out of there." She slices the door open with her claws, and goes to Silvia's side. Madox then turned into his werewolf form and ripped the door open to Aiden's cell. He took a few steps inside, as he did so Aiden rose to his feet.

He picked up the gun, slowly and fired the entire clip of ultra violet bullets straight into Madox, a single bullet didn't miss.


	9. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

Madox stood there as the bullets fell out of his body, due to his regenerative nature. He looked at his brother "what the hell" he walked closer to Aiden and picked him up by his shirt.

Aiden snapped out of the daze he was under "what the hell did I just do." Then he looked at Madox who was holding him midair. "Looks like whatever it was I pissed you off brother"

Madox punched him in the head, and Aiden dropped the gun "Damn right it angered me, you shot me"

Aiden scratched his head, and Madox put him down "sorry brother, I didn't have control, it was that bastard with the red hair again"

The girl in the cell next to Aiden's spoke loudly "can you keep your promise and get me the bloody hell out of this damn cell"

Alexander looked over at the cell "who the hell are you?" The woman In the cell replied "my names Cassandra, and Aiden made me a promise"

Alexander looked at Aiden and sneered "you and your making promises to people who you don't know"

Aiden looked back at her and shrugged his shoulder "an enemy of my enemy is my friend "

Alexander replied with "fine" and walked over to Cassandra's cell, and broke the door open with ease.

Cassandra walked out of the cell "thank you" and walked over and punched Aiden on his head "Don't keep a lady waiting on promises"

He looked at Alexander and smiled, and as he did Zero walked down the stairs and grabbed ahold of Silvia "freeze all of you or she dies" he pulled out a cross and turned it into a blade, then put it at her throat

Aiden looked at him "you sir are an inconvenience" he nodded at alexander, as he loaded a clip into the gun behind his back and she read his thoughts "alexander on three I will send bullets straight through Silvia into him, you then grab his blade and finish him"

She smiled and replied to him "as you wish" he smiled back "three"

Aiden pulled the gun from behind him and shot three shots through Silvia and they hit Zero sending him backwards to the wall, Alexander grabbed his blade, it burned her a little, she then drove the blade through Zero's open mouth pinning him to the wall. They walked closer to him "it's time we left this place" Aiden said without hesitation.

They all walked up the stairs, and avoided the main entrance easily. Ace smiled and looked at all of them "Guys we better get moving in five minutes this entire place is going out in flames"

Aiden, Alexander, Madox, Cassandra, Silvia all looked at her and said "What the hell!"

They all ran out of there with plenty of time to spare. Zane walked down to the basement to find Zero stabbed through the mouth with his own blade. He got close to him "quite unfortunate, he pulled the blade out of his mouth and looked over his wounds

"It's time I gave you what you truly deserve" Zane bent down and Bit into Zero's neck, he began to drink his blood and change him. He then stood above him again, as Zero's eyes fluttered, then closed.

It took a minute, but he opened them again, and they had turned a light purple color, his hair also turned from the white color to pitch black. He then stood up beside Zane "you turned me?"

Zane just smiled "of course I did, this is your reward for the years of service you have done for me" as he got done saying this, the castle began to shake as explosions began to go off at every one of the castles main support structures.

Zane looked up and saw rocks crumble "that son of a..." he was cut off by Zero "We must get out of here this whole place is about to come down on our heads"

(The next day, Aiden's hideout)

All of them had returned safely to the hideout. Madox immediately began to focus of fixing the broken door, and Cassandra began to look over her new living quarters.

Silvia watched as Aiden walked into Alexander's room. He greeted her with a smiled and kissed her hand. That was enough to spark a little jealousy in Silvia and she walked away to her own room with thoughts of jealousy and somewhat of anger.

Alexander smiled and looked into his eyes, as her cat rubbed against her leg; she just smiled and picked her up as Aiden said "I'm taking quite a liking to you Alexander, thanks in your role of helping me escape"

She smiled and poked him in the face with the one free hand she had "don't be an idiot and do it again, ok?"

He smiled wider "of course I won't let it happen again." He then walked out of her room, as he did she replied "you crazy fool! I'm starting to take a liking to you as well"

He walked past Silvia and she smirked "you two have a thing now?"

He smiled at her "if you wish to call it that, why do you ask?" She replied simply "no reason, so do you know why I'm so important to Zane?"

He handed her the gun with the swastika on it "because you are his father's human descendant. He has some kind of plans for you that are still unknown to me"

He then walked by her and went to work on his laptop after ingesting a packet of blood.

Cassandra walked over to Madox, and smiled at him "so you're a werewolf"

He scratched his head "of course, Aiden got the bat I got the wolf." She looked him over "I'm and animal person, you know" she said with a hint of interest.

(New England Museum 11:00p.m)

Zero smiled as he cut the glass and slipped into the museum, he slipped up behind one security guard and smiled as he said "Sleep", and the guard passed out.

He walked over to a display case which held an amulet, and took out a blade which he held sideways, within seconds, he smashed the glass of the display case and took the amulet from it, also setting of the alarms. He smiled and walked out of the building as a cop stepped in front of him "freeze where u are"

He disregarded it and stabbed him through the neck, and kept walking into the night.


	10. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:A Dark Rebirth

Zane looked upon what once was his throne room. A younger lady with dirty blond hair and brown eyes, stood behind him. She slowly pulled out a crossbow and had an intensified look of focus on her face. She then raised it at him

"I've waited a long time for this moment." She said with pure hatred in her eyes. She slowly pulled the trigger sending the arrow propelling towards Zane, at a speed any normal human wouldn't be able to comprehend.

Zane turned around and caught the arrow midair before it got a chance to strike him; a smile slowly came across his face. He then moved at a fast pace and grabbed her by the neck. "Foolish mortal"

He smirked then threw her backwards into a tree, and it broke in two. She lay on the ground wincing in pain, at what had just been done to her.

Zane took his time slowly walked over to where he had thrown her. She slowly struggled to her feet, and drew a nine millimeter pistol. She took her time and aimed it at him.

He smiled and began to unholster his blade from his side. A man flashed behind him, and placed his hand on Zane's shoulder. "I see you've grown weak"

Zane glanced behind him, and then the man flashed to the front of him, and grabbed the hand he was unsheathing his blade with. "So you have returned Draco, I was wondering when you would come to your senses"

Zane went to free his hand, and Draco stopped him "you do remember what the plan is don't you? Do not fail me brother. To assist you in your journey I give you this woman as a gift, she's well worth it."

Draco then vanished as fast as he had appeared. Zane smiled at the woman, as he stood over her once again, then extended his fangs. "You are my property now girl"

(New York club)

Aiden sat at a bar, and slowly sipped a drink that was set in front of him. Hypnotic rave music played all around him, throughout the entire club. He kept his eyes on a group of people, who were wearing leather jackets.

He spoke to himself in a tone that no one else could hear "being undead a trend? How pathetic"

Unknown to him Silvia had followed him into the club from the hideout, and she was watching him, keeping her distance. Aiden got up and followed the group outside into the street.

Silvia followed him from a distance outside as well. One of the men in jackets, stood behind her, and grabbed ahold of her shoulder and he said in an evil tone "well what do i have here?"

The other group disappeared and so had Aiden, Silvia then turned around and put a pistol to the man's chin "listen asshole, you made me loose who I was here after, you will pay"

She then pistol whipped him upside the head, knocking him to the ground, and continued to walk on hoping to spot Aiden somewhere.

Aiden smiled as he followed the group of people into a nearby building, as he did the group of people had vanished and he was left looking around an empty building. A man set up above him on a higher level.

He had medium length hair, and pitch black hair, he wore a black jacket that was made partly out of fur.

He jumped down from the second story and smiled at Aiden "well hello there." Aiden looked back at him "so who might you be?"

The man smiled "the call me wolf." Aiden looked him over "I see because you're a werewolf?" Wolf smiled and looked him over "more than that, you're speaking to an alpha wolf"

Aiden scratched his head and looked around "well Mr. Wolf I'm here to discuss some business."

(Meanwhile, in Aiden's hideout)

Ace wondered into Alexander's room. "So Miss Alexander I heard you have a thing for Aiden" Alexander looked at her "I don't grow attached to someone easily"

Ace looked at her "whys that?"

Alexander Sighed and began to remember things

(Alexander's flashback)(Wrote by Rinni-chan)

Blood was everywhere, all over me, all over the floor. It even covers my precious paintings. At least he was dead. I bet your questioning what I'm talking about, well let me fill you in from the beginning.

My name is Alexander Wildflower; I am from London, England. And before I forget to mention it, I am a vampire.

Before my sixteenth birthday, I was an ordinary human girl, other than being trained to be a master thief. However on my sixteenth birthday, my family decided to turn me into one of the blood sucking leaches. It wasn't all bad, well besides two things: relying on blood to live, and spending decades alone.

Even though I have found companionship in an immortal cat that I have befriend who I call Meowsie.

Well back to the interesting part of this story, after a few weeks from when I was turned, I kind of had a slip up and killed a lot of people, even my parents, which made me realize two things, the true potential I had, and that I do in fact need blood to survive.

Even though I'm a vampire the thought of blood makes me sick. Until my parent's untimely deaths, they had never guessed how powerful I could be. So over the years, I learned to take control of these ability's I was given.

Unfortunately I have some Issues, with being around humans. Only because of my uncontrollable appetite for blood. It almost seems like I'm a time bomb.

So you're probably wondering who the guy I just killed was. As I clean up what is left of him I shall give you the details. I met him a few years ago, something about him stood out. He was beautiful, he was one I gladly could call my true love.

Luis Salazar was his name, he was an "all American boy" and I was just the awkward foreign girl to him. I tried everything to win his heart. The only thing that worked was revealing what I truly was to him.

He then thought I was amazing, beautiful and exotic, I was hooked and couldn't escape the love he gave me.

And honestly I was afraid I would hurt him. We were to be married, one we were I was going to turn him, so we could spend eternity together.

But when we decided to live together, I began to see his true colors; he liked to control things, meaning me. He liked to hit when I didn't listen to him.

He had to be taken care of, so that's what I did, took care of him. Tore him to shreds, so he couldn't have the pleasure of being turned. And to be honest with you, I enjoyed every minute of it.

Decade after decade, I have had to change, so I wouldn't get caught, if you're wondering if this is where it ends, let me finish by saying this was only the first chapter in my 600 year old journey amongst this earth.

(End of Flash back and back to Ace and Alexander's conversation)

Ace looked her over "I understand what you mean now dear" Ace then hugged Alexander. "Yeah and he wasn't the last who met his fate that way."

Ace just looked at her "give Aiden some time, let him get things in check, he seems like a great guy"

Alexander just nodded.


	11. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

Aiden looked wolf over "so how shall we go about this?" Wolf smiled and cracked his neck. "Meet me at the peer at midnight; you will receive the info then."

Aiden nodded then walked away from him. The woman with dirty blond hair smiled from the shadows, having overheard everything.

(11:50 p.m. )

Wolf stood near the edge of the dock, and looked down into the murky water. He had told Aiden to meet him in this certain area for the fact that it was disclosed from many open spaces. The girl with dirty blond hair stood in the shadows watching him with an evil smirk on her face.

She took out three arrows from the sling on her back, and made them levitate in her hand. She aimed them at Wolf and extended her fingers, sending all three flying straight into Wolf's back.

He winced in pain, and slowly fell to his knees. He felt himself get closer to going over the edge of the dock.

He halfway turned around as she walked close to him, pulled out a pistol and aimed it at his head. "Regards from Zane I'm guessing?"

She smiled "with no regret" she said as she squeezed the trigger, putting a bullet straight into his brain, and also sending his body over the edge into the cold murky water below.

Aiden smiled as he watched from the shadows, and pulled out a gun of his own. He squeezed of two shots which both connected with the intended target. She hissed, turned to see him, then jumped into the water.

Aiden smiled "come out" Alexander walked out of the shadows with wolf beside her. Wolf smiled handing him a flash drive "your lady is quite handy, anyway this flash drive contains all I know on the man you seek."

He walked away from them, and raised his hand as he did, waving backwards.

Aiden just smiled at Alexander and gave her a little bit of a hug. "Glad you can master illusions."

She smiled back at him "I can get in someone's mind so it's quite easy Aiden."

They both walked back into the night unnoticed.

(Zane's base)

Zane sat on the edge of a coffin. He began to think to himself out loud. "Draco why now do you decide to help me? We've always been at each other's throats.

(Flashback begins)

A young Zane and young Draco stand in front of a man with long blond hair. He smiled at them both and hands them both short swords.

Zane looked at him "father what is that for?" Draco looked at him sarcastically "don't be stupid brother; he wants us to prove ourselves."

Lestat smiled at them still "very good Draco, this is a test of your strength at this point in time."

Draco smiled and made a stance, as did Zane, then Draco moved forward towards Zane in a quick pace.

Zane was barely able to dodge the blows that Draco was dealing towards him. "Brother we are family, we must not do this."

Draco smirked "this is not about family it's about who's better!" he growled at him.

Zane moved forward and they both ended up stabbing each other with the medium length blades.

Lestat walked over to them both and pulled Draco off of Zane. "Seems you are both equal at this time, yet Draco is somewhat faster than you are Zane."

Zane walked away from the both "I will never be your favorite"

(End of flashback)

The girl with the dirty blond hair interrupted Zane's thoughts. "it is done master"

Zane smiled at her "very good Alice, you are earning the gift I have given you." Zero stepped out of the shadows "still a ways to go it seems"

Zane looked at him "which means?" it took no time for Zero to respond "they tricked her, Wolf lives on."

Zane just smiled "it's not the point. The point is they know we will take action against them and kill who ever we must to get to them."

Zero nodded in agreement.

(Aiden's hideout)

Aiden sat behind a computer screen looking over the information that Wolf had given him, as Silvia walked up to him. "What do you have there?"

He turned around and looked at her "Silvia, I know you followed me last night."

She looked at him stumped and though to herself. "how I was completely discrete" he looked at her with a serious look on his face "I don't need you doing something stupid and Zane getting ahold of you, especially not now after reading what I have."

She looked at him "which is?" he looked at the screen again, as he closed the lid on the laptop. "You are the main ingredient to his plan, with you at his mercy the world will plunge into chaos."

He got up then walked into his room where he found Alexander waiting for him. He smiled closing the door behind him for a little more privacy as he got closer to her. "Thanks for saving my ass again"

She smiled and blushed a tiny bit. "It's nothing, I'm doing as I am told to do nothing more."

He smiled even wider, and then kissed her on the cheek, before he headed to his coffin.


	12. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:The Spear of Longinus

Zero smiled as he slowly walked in front of Zane, he had Wolf by his collar, dragging him on the floor. He took no time to toss Wolf's body in front of Zane.

Zane just smiled at Zero "leave us" Zero just nodded and disappeared into the darkness.

Wolf slowly opened his eyes and looked at Zane with intensity in his eyes. "Bastard."

Zane smiled, and in an instant he was standing in front of Wolf. "That's no way to speak to an elder"

Wolf smiled "your no one to me" he then spit on Zane's boots. Zane raised his foot, and landed a powerful blow right to Wolf's mouth. "Idiot you dare insult me, the one who gave you your power."

Wolf spit up some blood "you will never be able to control me."

Zane smiled and extended two fingers and touched them to Wolf's forehead, his fingers began to glow. The glow slowly moved from Zane's fingers onto Wolf's forehead.

His body began to glow, and it changed into the shape of a dog. Then it disappeared revealing a black dog.

Zane smiled at him "in giving you a fate worse than death, I'm giving you the life of a mortal mutt."

(Somewhere over America)

Alice smiled as she came across the crate on the cargo plane she had hoped to find. She broke into it, and took a book that looked to have ancient writing on it.

She then spoke to herself "I've got it, now for a little fun"

She closed her eyes and began to meditate. Five minutes passed then she slowly opened her eyes, she extended her hand and it exerted pressure of somewhat great pressure. She then pointed it at the exit door of the plain.

It crumbled and flew off, smashing into one of the plains engines causing it to explode into fire.

She smiled even more as it began to lose altitude as the passenger's on the plain began to panic. She focused again, opened up her other hand, and used the pressure to crush the other engine of the plain.

It began to rapidly decelerate, and went into a free fall state, Alice smiled as she jumped out of the plain, moments before impact. The plain smashed into an open field, and when it did so, it exploded and the field busted into flames.

A man crawled out from the plane, he was covered in burns and blood, and he looked over to see Alice and walked towards her.

He mumbled "help me" to her and she smiled as she took out a knife, levitated it, and sent it flying into his head. He coughed a moment, and his eyes rolled into the back of his head as he fell over.

(12 hours later, Zane's lair)

Alice walked up to Zane's rebuilt thrown room; he looked down on her, as she took out a book from the bag on her side. She walked up to him and handed him the book.

"Very good Alice, you are serving me well" he took the book from her and began to read it over.

"Thank you my master" she said as she slowly walked away from Zane. He smiled and said out loud "looks like I'm going to Germany, by myself on this one."

Zero emerged from the darkness "it must be serious if you are going in."

Zane just nodded at him "indeed Zero, it is quite serious"

(Meanwhile in Aiden's hideout)

Aiden began to pack various things, into a bag. Alexander walked up to him and poked him "I've packed the essential things you've asked." Aiden smiled at her "good, we must get to Germany in a hurry."

Aiden looked at Madox as he walked by him. "Don't let Silvia fall into the wrong hands."

Madox nodded "I won't" Silvia yelled in the back ground "hey I can handle myself! I'm no kid"

Aiden shot back "ill test you when we get back, now isn't the time"

Alexander just rolled her eyes at him and pushed him through the door. "Come on Aiden we must leave"

They both walked out the door into the street.

(Berlin Germany 1 day later)

Aiden walked up to a building that was so familiar to his existence. Alexander looked at him "so this is the place huh?"

He nodded and they entered the building. He then looked at a piece of paper and they proceeded to go up the stairs.

They wound up at a door that said "third floor" and entered, as they did they encountered blood everywhere. And Zane was standing in the center of the room; he was holding some kind of spear in his hands. "My my, your quicker than I thought"

Aiden smirked and drew his pistol, "prepare yourself." Zane just smiled and drew the blade to his side. "No boy it is you who should prepare"

Alexander grabbed the scythe from her back and prepares to strike. He smiled and teleported right in front of Aiden, and punched him, the force of the punch sent him flying back into a wall.

Alexander moved and swung her scythe within mere centimeters of his head; he dodged it, and swung with his own sword, which barely glanced Alexander. Then he jumped backwards. "Quite talented girl. You're older then you seem"

Alexander smiled and Swung at him again, and it barely caught his arm, and drew a little blood, and he swung his sword, striking her in the side. They both retracted there weapons, and both swung at the same time as Aiden fired a round off at Zane.

As the bullet headed toward Zane they both changed directions, and the bullet headed between both Alexander and Zane as there blades were about to clash.

Time seemed to stand still in that brief second, then Alexander's scythe and Zane's sword, both sliced into the bullet and hit one another. The impact caused sparks.

Then the accelerated gun powder within the bullet exploded sending both of them backwards in opposite directions. Zane smiled "your weapon is made of the same material as mine, had it not been it would have cracked under the pressure of mine."

Alexander smiled back and jumped of the floor to, taking a swing at Zane again. In midair Zane knocked her scythe to the side, and then landed a punch into her stomach sending her flying towards the floor.

She hits it with a thud, and it cracks due to the force. She got up "so you've been holding back."


	13. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:the beast unleashed

Aiden broke free of the wall, as he did Zero walked out of the shadows and looked at him. Aiden threw off his trench coat, revealing two medium length blades attached to his back.

Zero just smiled, taking out two longer blades with grip handles on each the blades sides. "I'm making this a fair fight."

Aiden smiled an unsheathed both of his blades "fine by me, I warn you, I've been practicing."

Zero moved quickly at him, and both is and Aiden's blades met causing sparks. As they went back and forth.

Zane smiled and picked his sword back up as Alexander readied herself and lunged at him again. The blade of her scythe and his sword met with somewhat of an enormous pressure.

The pressure disrupted Aiden and Zero's own fight, it sends them both flying away from each other. Aiden smiled and looked over at them "damn that's a force alright."

Alexander and Zane continued to go at it. This time her scythe came close to slicing into Zane's neck, he smiled grabbed the blade and threw her against a wall.

She jumped off the wall and their blades met again with the same intense pressure.

Aiden smiled as he took a stance and charged Zero again, zeros blades met Aiden's again with more sparks. Aiden then moved slightly and his blade went around Zeros striking him in his arm.

Zero jumped back "well you got me slightly" he smiled and charged Aiden, jumped over him and stabbed one blade into Aiden's back. "heh you're finished."

Aiden smiled and grabbed ahold of the blade; he turned around and kicked Zero in the back. "I think not"

Zero looked back at him and stood up "craftier then I thought" he slashed both blades at Aiden, Aiden then stabbed his blade into Zane, took a grenade, pulled the pin, then shoved the grenade into his wound before kicking him, which made him bust through a window.

Zero looked at him; with a look of surprise and astonishment he reached into his wound and pulled the grenade out, when he was doing this, Aiden pulled out a pistol. "Well played" he said as he pulled the trigger to his pistol.

It sent a bullet spiraling into the grenade. Zero seemed to pause in midair as he hurtled toward the ground.

The grenade exploded sending shrapnel flying all through Zero's body it also caused a cloud of dust to form around him.

Aiden then stood away from the window with his blades still drawn and looked over at Alexander and Zane who were both still going at it with full force.

Aiden smiled and pointed his gun at Zane and fire a few shots off, he somehow blocked the bullets as well as repelling Alexander's attack.

Alexander took out a grenade of her own, pulled the pin and tossed it, it flew by Zane's head, Aiden fire upon it and it exploded right behind Zane's head, leaving the left side of his face, nothing but bones.

It began to slowly heal its self "is that all you two have?"

Alexander smiled "not even close" She closed her eyes and her body began to change, she turned into a big black cat with wings extending out of her back. Her fangs were massive.

She moved in the blink of an eye and slashed into Zane's back, then bit down into his shoulder, he punched her in the head and jumped away from her, only to take a bullet to the head by Aiden, due to the fact she had distracted him.

Zane looked at them and pulled the bullet from his head, then pulled the spear from the ground "I wish I had more time to play with you kiddies, but I have much more interesting things to do."

Aiden pointed his gun at him again, as Alexander lunged at him in a quick pace. Then Zane disappeared in a flash, with him the spear he had come for.

Alexander changed back into her human form. "Damn he got away I was so close to killing him"

Aiden looked at her "I didn't know you could become a cat" he said as he holsters his pistol and scratched his head.

She looked disappointed "well next time I guess" Aiden nodded "indeed well I guess we better get going now."

Alice stood above a crater on the ground near the building Alexander and Aiden were in, Zero slowly got to his feet out of the hole. "got your ass handed to you I take it?"

He looked at her sarcastically "don't start, next time I will finish him, he got lucky."

Alice smiled "looked more like skill then luck"

(Aiden's layer next day)

Aiden walked in the door and Silvia greeted him as if she had been waiting for him the entire time. "Your back! Did you get it?"

Aiden looked over at her "if only" he then drug himself to his coffin and set on the edge of it.

Alexander came and sat by him as Silvia looked at them both. "so Aiden when do we begin my training?"

He looked Silvia over "soon enough."


	14. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

Aiden opens his coffin and gets up slowly; he walks over and grabs a bottle of wine, and notices Silvia watching him. He looks at her "need something?"

She looked back at him "I'll take a glass of that wine if you don't mind." He pours her a glass and sips his own.

"How have you been lately Silvia?" she took no time to reply "good I guess, how about you Aiden?"

He began to drink quicker "I've been ok." She drinks some of her wine "why just ok?"

He moves the hair out of his face "well besides having our asses handed to us by Zane?"

A more serious look comes across her face "look Aiden, Zane isn't going to be easy to beat, but once we find his weakness we will stop him"

He looks down "true". She smiled at him "so did you find out anything while you were gone?"

He just had a look of disappointment on his face "He stole the spear the happened to pierce the side of Jesus Christ"

She looked at her drink "damn if he wasn't evil I would give him props."

He looked directly at her with a serious face "I wouldn't give him props for what he has planned for you."

She answered quickly back "which is? You've been keeping me in the dark, both you and Alexander."

He scratched his head "you are the key that will allow him to steal the powers of a god" She looked a little shocked "god it is bad that I'm laying odds on him then."

Aiden's eyes began to become blurry and he began to spit of a decent amount of a black liquid. Silvia panicked "alexander! Help! Please come here!"

Alexander ran into the room and saw Aiden hunched over in pain. "Aiden! My god" She ran to his side as he looked into her eyes. He grabbed his chest "It hurts. Right where I got stabbed yesterday"

Alexander ripped his shirt open and saw his flesh was starting to be eaten away by some kind of acid. She grabbed bags of blood and forced them open, and made Aiden drink as she took out a scalpel and cut into him.

"Damn it's in deep" Alexander said out loud as she dug the scalpel into him deeper and pulled out a piece of metal that had a cross on it.

Aiden drank the blood down in no time. He hugged Alexander then attempted to stand up but only fell back down. Silvia looked over at them "is he… ok?"

Alexander looked over at her "you aren't trained in much are you? At least you called for me otherwise Aiden would have died."

She looked at Alexander and rolled her eyes "I'm sorry I'm not experienced like you." Then walked out of the room, she passed Madox and Cassandra who both were having a pleasant conversation with each other.

Cassandra smiled at Madox "you are very strong in your beast form, I can tell by your Aura."

Madox blushed a little and smiled at her "well thank you Cassandra, have I told you how lovely you smile?"

She smiled back "For a big bad wolf, you sure are sweet."

He scratched his back and looked up at the ceiling "I guess I've never been the cold calculating type, Aiden on the other hand, well he does what must be done."

Aiden walked into the next room, with the help of Alexander, and heard his name mentioned "so I'm the cold one?" he laughed a little. And madox looked over at him.

"brother, mother always said you would be the one to fight the fights and I would be the one who would make things better."

He looked at Alexander "I guess that's true. Mother always favored you"

Ace walked into the room form her own, awoke by the people talking "you all have a love fest in here or what?"

Alexander replied "tell me about it, too much love for me to handle." She then walked over to Ace and they both walked away leaving Aiden with Cassandra and Madox.

Aiden then walked into the room Silvia was still in. to find her stumbling over things, holding the bottle of wine in her hands. Aiden just signed and said "it's only been five minutes and I find you like this,"

Her face was a little blushy and she threw the bottle at him and said in a slur "shut up, I'm fine." He dodged the bottle in ease and then walked closer to her. "I think not."

He then helped her into her own coffin "maybe it's better you sleep it off"

(Zane's lair)

Zero walked up to Zane's thrown and looked at him, and Zane spoke to him "still recovering from the explosive fall I see"

Zero looked at him and rolled his eyes "it was an equal blow, I poisoned him easily and well he kicked me out of a building with a grenade."

Zane smirked at him "you're losing your touch, what happened to the man who killed every person like Aiden who challenged him?"

Zero looked back at him "the girl you fought was Alexander Wildflower, she is the one I was on mission with to take out next, it seems she can handle her self quite well."

Zane flashed in front of him and handed Zero a folder. "you must take this to them, convince them you have betrayed me, and then kill all of them but Silvia, and bring her to me, Alexander will be your prize to do what you wish with."

Zero nodded and walked into the darkness while saying "as you wish my master"


	15. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Zero's demise.

Zero walked up to a door at the end of the hallway, he placed an envelope through the mail slot of the door, the piece of mail said "to Miss Alexander Wildflower" written on it.

Madox walked down the stairs and got the mail, and found it odd that anyone other than himself, and Aiden had gotten mail, "because how could they possibly know she was there" he thought to himself.

Aiden stood behind his desk, monitoring video feed as normal; he then began to go over the buildings security feed. He saw on the video Zero walk up and place a letter through the door, but decided to keep quiet about this.

Alexander walked through the room and Madox handed her the letter "this is yours" and she looked it over "how odd"

She then walked back into her own bedroom and slowly opened the letter it read "

Miss Wildflower,

I would like to start off by introducing myself. My name is Wade, I have admired your beautify from afar for way to long. I wish to meet you in person. You are nothing more than the essence of pure beauty, I don't know what force let me live without you for so long, but I wish to be yours. Please at least grant me an Audience to agonize my existence, even if in the end you do not desire to be with me. Please meet me on the pier at 9:00 p.m.

Sincerely,

Wade "

Alexander read it over with a little surprise in her eyes and said to herself "really? An admirer, oh my." She smiled at the letter and then tucked it into her pocket, and threw her shoes on, for it was close to nine p.m.

She rushed out the door, but didn't forget to throw on the scythe that she loved to carry on her back. Aiden watched her intently and took tucked his gun into his holster and got up, he followed her slowly, not to be noticed by her with his presence.

Zero stood near the edge of the pier near a carnival ride, he put on a blonde wig so he couldn't be recognized by Alexander, and she slowly walked up to him. "Wade?"

He turned around "ah Miss Wildflower, it makes me happy to see you have arrived."

Alexander smiled and looked him over, but she sensed something was off about him, she looked into his eyes and it didn't take her long to realize who he truly was. "Cut the crap, you aren't a sweet little lover boy, you're here to try to kill me."

Zero threw off his wig, in a flash and his blades extended, and he began to slash at her. His blade cut into her arm before she could react to it. "Darn!" she grabbed the scythe off her back and her blade met his with sparks.

He slashed at her more ferociously. She blocked all of his attacks with ease and slashed at him back, she sliced his shoulder and he growled. "Damn it!" and then took out a gun and fired at her then slashed at her.

One of his bullets hit her shoulder and she grabbed it in pain, and then threw her scythe right into his arm. He pulled it out and threw it into the ground.

He smiled pointing his gun at her "you're in for it now girl." He raised it at her head and she smiled as she slowly pulled on a string then her Scythe flew back, and both blades stuck in his back.

He coughed up a little black liquid and looked at her pissed before shooting off an entire clip of bullets at her.

She stepped to the side with a smile as she manipulated his mind. He saw what he wanted to see, the entire clip of bullets entering her body, and her falling over. She smiled as she walked around him and bulled the scythe from his back.

He felt nothing because she desired him to feel nothing and he smiled standing there still unknowing what was actually happening.

Aiden smirked and watched then entire thing from a scope of a fifty caliber sniper rifle. He heard a noise behind him and slowly pulled a knife from his side pocket, it was about a 6 inch blade roughly guessing.

The person smiled and pointed a pistol at Aiden. But it was too late, Aiden had already moved and sliced into their arm, making them drop the gun and fall in panic, killing him. "bloody idiot"

He then focused back on what was happening he zoomed in on his scope and took aim at Zero.

Alexander smiled as she raised her scythe to strike him, and as she brought it down upon him, and before she did a bullet streamed past her scythe fast without a sound.

It struck him in the shoulder and made blood spout out as her scythe as Alexander's blade cleaved into the shoulder, severing his entire arm from his body.

His eyes widened and he let out a yell in pain. "arrrgggg" he then saw her standing next to him "damn you and your cheap tricks"

She smiled, pulled her blade out of him and raised it again. "Check." She then sliced into his neck deeply with the scythe and right through his chest.

He tried to grab the blade but became weak and couldn't move much, then fell flat on his face. He mumbled out loud "I will be avenged."

She just smiled more saying "Mate." Then slowly walked away from zero, with a sign of confidence in herself, for some reason it was a pleasure to take care of him, after what he had done to Aiden.

As she disappeared Zero smiled and opened his eyes "that was close. I need blood"

Aiden appeared to find Zero's body, he looked over him and Zero coughed up some black blood and slowly raised his head. "Well come to finish me off have you?"

Aiden smiled and took out a grenade, pulling the pin to it. "I've come to take you out once and for all, pain in my ass."

Zero smiled "my fight was never with you, if only she had been the one to kill me."

Aiden looked down at him, "I'm here to deprive you of that pleasure." He dropped the grenade in front of him, and slowly walked away, as he did the grenade went off, but it didn't do so in the normal manner of a grenade, it bursts in flames instead instantaneously causing Zero to burst into flames.

His flesh began to melt off of his face and his bone began to show, Alexander smiled as she walked closer to him out of the shadows holding a pistol. "Poor bastard." She aimed it at his head and fired multiple times, and his body began to disappear as the fire spread to the entire pier, by morning there would be nothing left, no evidence of that nights activities.


	16. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Vivid Dreams

(Aiden's dream)

Aiden lay in his coffin asleep. A woman with blond hair, which had one streak through it, with greenish blue eyes, who was about 5'7 in height formed out of fog. Around her was a battle scared land with dead bodies, blood and destruction.

She walked close to Aiden who studied his surroundings. She spoke to him softly, though at first her voice seemed out of tone and unfocused but it became crystal clear. "Aiden, there is many things in this world you may or may not know."

Aiden looked at her in curiosity. "Who are you? What is the purpose of this?" she walked closer to him. "I am from a future we both share. One were events have made things become out of control."

He looked her over "things have become out of control?" she showed him around the area more. "Innocent people die, people who had no desire of the power we possess"

He looked at the bodies lying around "so then how did all of these things happen?"

She looked at him then began to hover in midair "there are many things you are not meant to know."

He looked at her sarcastically "then why even show me this?" Her body changed and warped into Alexander's. "Because, I am Alexander, not from your time, I have more power than you can possibly imagine."

He looked at her. "I don't quite comprehend what your try.." she cut him off mid-sentence. "Like I said you may never be able to, I'm showing you this to warn you. The future is dark, and in the time of need you had disappeared, without to help some of us we fell apart."

He looked at her "I disappeared? How could I have?"

She looked at him "that is not for you to know; I'm here to tell you, prepare for what the future holds."

Aiden looked at her and she started to disappear "wait I have so many questions for you!" she looked back at him and before she disappeared she said "remember I will always hold you dear, my love."

He looked at her as she completely disappeared and mumbled to himself "my love?"

(End of Aiden's dream)

Aiden slowly opened his eyes and recalled the entire dream, then slowly opened his coffin door, then walked over, picked up a journal and wrote the dream down.

Madox wondered in to Aiden's room and looked at him. "So brother, sleep well?"

Aiden looked them both over. "I guess so." Madox then looked at him and patted him on the back "another dream?"

Aiden just nodded "I don't feel like talking about this one, it's too confusing."

Madox just smirked "Be that if it will, Aiden I'm always here if you need to talk."

Aiden nodded then walked out of his room, then walked back into the room. "You know what I think I will tell you."

Madox just smiled "then on with it brother, don't keep me waiting."

Aiden smiled and began to explain to him "there was blood, bodies and destruction everywhere. A woman came to me."

Madox looked at him "it better not be one of those kinds of dreams bro"

Aiden shook his head "no she came to me with a warning of the future, I supposedly disappear and the world falls into chaos."

Madox looked at him "hm. That's deep. Who was the woman who came to you?"

Aiden looked at him "that's the things, it was alexander, well future her"

Madox looked at him confused "say what?" Aiden nodded "yeah she said he had power I couldn't possibly comprehend"

Madox just looked at him. "Eh who knows, I see now why you were confused." He walked out of Aiden's room, and back to have a conversation with Cassandra who he had seemed to taken a love interest in.

Aiden walked out of his room, and walked into the Room where Alexander was, her and Ace were having a conversation before Aiden ruined it by walking in, they both giggled and Ace walked out of the room.

Alexander looked at him "something wrong Aiden?" he looked at her and then looked at the floor. "I guess not." He placed a hand on top of hers. She smiled a little.

"So why the sudden show off affection?" she asked him in a soft cute voice. He just looked at her and smiled "no reason, just enjoy your company."

She looked at him and read his mind, then looked in awe at what she had saw, instead of just hearing his thoughts, she saw the dream he had in vivid detail.

She fell over in awe a little then looked at him.

"You ok?" he asked her, due to the fact she fell over. She replied slowly "yeah I'm fine." She then understood why he was showing affection to her, but unlike the guys she had been with before, something felt oddly right about him, and his thoughts showed to be truly honest.

Silvia walked into the room "is everyone ok? I heard a loud thud"

Aiden looked at her "we are both fine, thanks for checking up on us. "Alexander nodded to her as well.

"So when are you going to train me Aiden?" Silvia asked curiously. Aiden looked at her "soon." Alexander looked at them both. "It would be better if I trained her, you didn't do so well against Zane on your own, and I took him blow for blow."

Silvia smiled "sounds like fun Alexander, I think I want you to train me."

Alexander looked at Aiden and spoke to him telopatchicly "I prefer you to not spend too much alone time with her, and you did suck in the fight with Zane, it's only fair."

Aiden spoke back "fine, whatever you ask."


End file.
